Happy Halloween Challenge
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: A challenge on dA from my friend's club. Quick, pointless, Halloween fun. Happy Halloween!Hoping it's humorous...


Happy Halloween y'all! -dumps a bag of candy on the floor- Since I am tired, had surgery yesterday (nothing too serious...), and have pills to take, I'll make it brief.

Disclaimer: See the shape my candy made? It says the I do not own Naruto. Just plushies of Naruto, post time skip, Iruka and Kakashi. And a headband and gloves. And a keychain.

* * *

Iruka pulled the costume on and stared at himself in the mirror. "Kakashi!!" he squawked, "Why am **I** wearing the geisha costume?"  
Kakashi poofed into the room and wrapped his arms around Iruka and, resting his head on Iruka's own, replied, "Because you look girlier. That's why."  
Kakashi was only half dressed, and Iruka told himself that was not why he was blushing. It was the insult. "I am not the girlier one!!" he protested, pulling his hair up into the simplest geisha styling he could. The simplest still took over half an hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After his kimono was fastened, his obi tied, his hair up, and his make up on, Iruka was ready to go. He stormed out of the apartment, and yelled, "Kakashi! Get over here, you lackadaisical, good-for-nothing, son-of-a--"  
"You called me miss?"  
Cue an eye twitch. Nope, not there. No, no, wait, there it is! "Don't call me miss."  
"Fine, fine." Kakashi was dressed in a suit, a cape, his usual mask, an eye patch and a new white, upper facial mask. "You're lucky this Phantom is a sucker for you and will take orders."  
Iruka rolled his eyes and dragged the Phantom off to the club where the party was being held.

"Iruka!! Looking sexy." 'Cinderella' hailed Iruka from across the room as soon as he walked in.  
"Thanks...Anko?" He asked, confused.  
"Yep. Cute outfit, no?" She twirled. The dress was cut to just below her crotch and showed her chest off quite, quite nicely.  
"Er...yeah...cute..." Iruka said.  
"Come on Iruka, you need to show some chest!" Anko decided before opening up Iruka's kimono and exposing his "cleavage". "There. Much better."  
Iruka laughed nervously and ran off to find his lover before anything else happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found Kakashi buying drinks at the bar and talking to a nurse who was flirting with him. She winked, blew him a kiss, and walked off.  
"'Rukie!" Kakashi yelled over the music. "Who've you seen so far?"  
"Anko..." he shuddered, and added, "I see Asuma and Kurenia." Iruka pointed to Prince Eric and Ariel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They laughed and danced and flirted and drank. They talked to their friends.  
"I wonder if my bowl of candy is OK?" Iruka mused.  
"I don't see why you bother Iruka." Anko laughed. "I say that if the little bastards want candy, then they can break into my house and get it."  
Kakashi informed her nonchalently, "They will. Don't worry about that."  
Anko blanched for a moment, the shrugged. "Eh. If they break or take anything, I'll hunt down the little snot nosed hellions and beat the living shit out of them." Tossing back the last of her drink, Anko moved out to the dance floor to go pick someone up for the night.

Eventually, Iruka and Kakashi stumbled out of the club. Kakashi pushed Iruka up against the wall and began ravishing him right then and there.  
When he pulled away, Iruka gasped, "Is you stopping your Halloween trick?"  
Kakashi laughed and nuzzled Iruka. "No, we're going home for your treat." He poofed them both out of existence, kissing Iruka all the while.

* * *

This is the first time I don't think it messed up my formatting. Nice. -pops an antibiotic and swallows it- This was a "challenge" but not really from my friend's club on dA. I forgot about it, scrambled to make something for her right away and got this.

So, Happy Halloween, and, as always, R&R. Night.


End file.
